


Inevitability

by muffinsome



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Time, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years coming and Ohno is all fine with loving from too close, but even he has to draw the line somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kya and Laura for beta reading. ♥

Ohno crosses the finish line and raises his arms in victory. He turns around just in time to see Nino stumbling over the line behind him and offers him a smile. Nino, in return, looks pained.

“Burns,” he whines breathlessly, clutching at his chest while his other hand seeks support by grabbing onto Ohno’s t-shirt.

Ohno feels good. The fresh saline air, the sand under his feet, the wet gusts of wind. Maybe he’ll even get to do a bit of fishing once they’re done filming. He saw a nice little pier just a short distance away. He could make it back to the city by train. He could borrow equipment from the…

“Why are we doing this again?” Nino asks, effectively distracting Ohno from his thoughts. His face is sweaty and his hair is mussed and Ohno wants to pet him. So he does.

“I won,” he replies, and it may not be an answer to anything, but it seems enough to wrap up filming for the day.

*

“I totally lost it, didn’t I?” Nino lets out as he collapses on top of Ohno’s bed. “So out of shape.”

He doesn’t look all that upset about it, Ohno remarks. But Nino’s eyes are rolling into Ohno’s direction and there’s slight tilt at the left corner of his lips, and Ohno thinks maybe he wants Ohno to say something.

“You should train.”

Nino laughs, and Ohno crawls onto the bed next to him, settles down flat of his stomach, nose almost grazing Nino’s elbow. He smells clean and homey, all traces of sunshine and sweat already washed away. Ohno showered too, but he still has sand stuck underneath his toenails.

“What’s the point, right?”

It’s not a question, but Ohno shakes his head. “I won,” he points out. “You couldn’t keep up.”

Nino smirks at this. “It’s okay. You have a very pleasant backside anyway,” he says, and he pats Ohno’s butt affectionately as if to prove his point.

Ohno wriggles a little, and Nino laughs again. Ohno loves the sound of it. Ohno loves a lot of things about Nino.

“But wouldn’t there be times when you’d want to keep up?” he asks curiously. He’s not really thinking about anything specific, but he knows instantly what Nino is thinking about when he sees him grin wickedly.

“Go faster, last longer?” Nino says, and Ohno smiles into the mattress, nodding shortly and waggling his eyebrows at Nino.

“Well, you know,” Nino begins off-handedly, “I like to choose strong partners who can do all the work.”

He winks then, and Ohno laughs, hiding the sudden flush of his cheeks in the pattern of the bedspread. “Lazy,” he accuses, but his attempt to poke Nino’s arm somehow turns into his finger pressing into the corner of Nino’s smirk.

“Mm,” Nino hums thoughtfully, and his own fingers curl around Ohno’s. “Doesn’t mean I don’t usually get my way.”

Ohno’s breath catches a little and he stares unblinkingly as Nino’s hand leads Ohno’s finger over his lips. Nino, Ohno thinks, would be the most demanding bottom ever, laying on his back, legs spread, making Ohno work for it. Or maybe he’d have Ohno ride him, hips only thrusting up and slamming into Ohno when too worked up to hold it anymore. Somehow, both ideas seem incredibly alluring at the moment, and Ohno has to inhale a little sharply, has to lick his lips and swallow thickly.

Then Nino’s teeth graze the tip of his finger.

“Fuck,” Ohno breathes, and the next thing he knows he’s rolled on top of Nino and is effectively pinning him to the bed with his hands and hips. “Are we really doing this?” he asks, because.

Because maybe Nino is a fucking tease, and Ohno’s been hoping – wanting – for a bit too long now. Nino knows too, has known all along, and has been skirting around the edges for years. Ohno doesn’t really mind. He knows Nino sometimes needs to touch to understand, and Ohno is all fine with loving from too close, but even he has to draw the line somewhere.

Nino looks down, licks his lips. He’s a little flushed, Ohno notices, but most importantly he’s not pushing Ohno away. And then Nino looks up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark, and he opens his mouth to reply, but Ohno suddenly gets it. He doesn’t need an answer anymore. So he leans in and presses his lips to Nino’s.

Nino makes a soft sound, and Ohno feels the short exhale against his lips. He’s kissed Nino before, been kissed by Nino more times than he can really count, but it’s the first time neither of them pulls back at the first touch of their lips. Nino’s lips are soft, a little wet and they slide easily against Ohno’s. There’s a little raw spot too where Nino tends to chew on his bottom lip, and when Ohno runs his tongue over it Nino parts his lips for Ohno.

“I’ve been waiting,” Ohno says.

“Shut up,” Nino replies, squirming in embarrassment, and Ohno feels something warm spread inside his chest, something like happiness or glee or love, because this is Nino - _Nino_ \- and Ohno really has been waiting a long time.

Nino’s hands settle on his waist, tentative like never before, and Ohno presses himself down on top of Nino, rolling his hips slowly. Nino’s breath hitches.

“Should we talk?” Ohno asks, kissing the line of Nino’s jaw, and he can’t help but grin a little smugly when Nino suddenly pushes him off and rolls them around so that he’s on top, glaring down at Ohno.

From then on, Nino doesn’t hesitate anymore.

Their lips meet with a new level of resolve. Ohno pulls and Nino pushes and they’re soon wrapped around each other in a complex tangle of limbs. Nino’s kisses are everything Ohno imagined them to be and completely different at the same time. Nino is a thorough kisser, curious, playful, a little dirty. He uses his lips, his tongue, even his teeth in ways that leave Ohno breathless and desperate for more. But where Ohno expected Nino to be impatient and pushy, Nino is gentle and almost tender. It makes Ohno wonder if they’ve both been waiting for Nino to be ready all this time.

One of Nino’s hand finds the exposed strip of skin where Ohno’s shirt has ridden up, and he spreads his fingers over it before pushing higher underneath Ohno’s shirt. Ohno arches his back, hips rubbing against Nino’s, and Nino makes the most beautiful little noise of arousal Ohno has ever heard.

“Take off your shirt,” Nino says, pulling away just so that he can help Ohno get rid of his clothes.

“You too,” Ohno replies, pulling his shirt over his head. When he re-emerges a second later, Nino is sitting back on his heels, staring at Ohno with his lip caught between his teeth.

“Let’s turn off the light.”

Ohno blinks, moving reflexively to catch Nino’s wrist before he can move away. “I want to see you,” he says, and he watches as Nino blushes and tries to hide his embarrassment behind an annoyed tsk. Nino is so cute when he’s shy. “Come on, there’s nothing there that I haven’t seen before. Let me look at you.”

“You’re an old pervert,” Nino replies gruffly, but he complies nonetheless.

It’s not nudity Nino is uncomfortable with – Nino has no problem strutting around naked in the shower room or at the onsen, he doesn’t have issues with his body image, doesn’t even care about that type of thing.

“You’re nervous,” Ohno says, trailing his fingers down Nino’s chest to his bellybutton. Nino squirms and opens his mouth to protest or deny, but Ohno interrupts. “I’m nervous too,” he admits.

Nino sighs, and for a moment Ohno thinks that Nino is just going to tell him to shut up, that they’ll both laugh and maybe go right back to kissing. Instead, Nino leans down and wraps his arms around Ohno, burying his face in the crook of Ohno’s neck. Like this, pressed skin to skin, Ohno can feel Nino’s heart beating crazy fast against his own. Nino only gets nervous when he really cares, and Nino is really nervous now. Ohno runs his hands up and down Nino’s sides soothingly.

“Even if you’re lousy this time, I’ll still give it another shot, you know,” he jokes, and it’s worth it to hear Nino’s little snort of laughter, to feel Nino’s body relax and kind of melt against him.

“Leader is so easy,” Nino says, breath warm on Ohno’s collarbone.

“Hm,” Ohno hums agreeably, then rolls his hips against Nino’s to emphasize just how easy he’s willing to be right now.

Nino groans, but he gets the point. He starts trailing kisses along the curve of Ohno’s shoulder and to the base of his throat. Ohno hums again, encouraging this time, and tilts his head back. When Nino moves on top of him and Ohno stretches his legs to accommodate him, his foot hits the headboard of the bed with a bang and he feels Nino smile against his Adam’s apple.

Ohno tries to push his hips against Nino’s again, but Nino shifts away, pulling back and looking just a little too proud of himself. Ohno pouts. “I thought you were going to make me do all the work,” he says.

“I also said I liked getting my way, didn’t I?” Nino replies. The weight of his hand settles low on Ohno’s stomach.

“Thought you could have it both ways,” Ohno says challengingly, because right now all Nino is doing is teasing and Ohno already knows Nino’s good at that. Now he wants more. “I’ll do wha-ahh!”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Nino is suddenly cupping him through his pants and rubbing delicious pressure onto his erection with the heel of his hand. Ohno’s startled cry is a surprise to him too, something he doesn’t do on purpose but doesn’t try to contain either. It seems to do the trick for Nino, though, because the expression on his face loosens, eyes widening slightly and jaw going a little slack, and his fingers switch from teasing to curious. He follows the contours of Ohno’s dick with his thumb and fingers, stroking up and down slowly, eyes intent on Ohno’s face. When Ohno moans, Nino’s breath hitches.

“Nino.”

Nino leans down and kisses him, not gentle this time, but hard and demanding, and Ohno is only too happy to kiss back. Nino presses down against him, rubbing their hips together, and Ohno spreads his legs and pushes back.

There’s movement then, awkward shifting, and Ohno has a brief moment to be confused about whether Nino is trying to leave or get closer, until he realises Nino’s hand is suddenly in his pants, wrapping around him, and then everything feels very very right again.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nino whispers into Ohno’s ear, and Ohno shakes his head, half delirious with want already as he pushes his hips into Nino’s touch. With all of Nino’s teasing and bragging, it never once occurred to Ohno that Nino hadn’t actually been with a guy before.

“Anything,” he says. “Anything’s good.”

There’s a short exhale of breath against Ohno’s neck, then lips against his jaw, teeth digging into his bottom lip and a tongue coaxing his into play. And it’s Nino. It’s all Nino. And it’s driving Ohno crazy.

“Please.”

Yes, please, Ohno thinks. Until he realises he’s not the one who said it. When he opens his eyes, Nino is looking at him through dark heavy-lidded eyes, face flushed and hair in disarray. Ohno’s heart skips a beat.

Ohno fumbles with the button of Nino’s jeans, and it would probably be a lot easier if Nino stopped writhing in his lap long enough for Ohno to unzip him, but watching Nino rub himself against him and feeling him hard against his thigh is the hottest thing Ohno has ever experienced before. It also makes the moment his hand does close around Nino’s erection all the more glorious.

When he starts moving his hand, Nino makes a noise, a strangled type of moan at the back of his throat, and Ohno watches in fascination as his eyelashes come down to flutter against his cheeks. Then Nino’s own grip tightens and Ohno loses focus.

It doesn’t last very long from there, and Ohno is vaguely aware that he maybe should be embarrassed after mocking Nino’s lack of stamina earlier, but the truth is he really doesn’t give a damn. He’ll have other opportunities to prove his point. Dozens. Hundreds. _Thousands_ of them, if he can get his way.

“Well, this was… interesting,” Nino says after a little while, when their sweat has started to cool off and Ohno’s heartbeat is but a happy thump in his chest. His tone is dry, but Ohno knows better. There is a swell of emotions behind Nino’s eyes, at the corner of his lips and on every inch of his skin.

Ohno beams.

Nino rolls his eyes. “You’re such a dork,” he says, poking Ohno in the ribs, but he lowers himself and lies down close to Ohno nonetheless.

Ohno’s fingers glide along Nino’s cheek to tangle into Nino’s hair, and Nino leans into the touch and turns his heads to press a kiss on the inside of Ohno’s wrist.

“This isn’t about sex,” Ohno says, sudden but firm in his conviction. Nino rolls his eyes again but flushes a little. “You like me,” Ohno adds with a smug little smile.

“Shut up,” Nino replies, but when Ohno leans in to brush their lips together and Nino lets him, Ohno knows.

Some things are worth the wait.


End file.
